


Vise et tire

by Satanders



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Gun Kink, M/M, Shooting, Teaching, Teasing, twiddler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Même en faisant des efforts, le Riddler ne sait pas tirer. Alors Two Faces accepte de lui montrer comment faire...





	Vise et tire

Les bouteilles étaient parfaitement alignées, et en dépit des balles qui fusaient dans tous les sens, pas une seule d'entre elles n'explosa.  
Un silence ponctué de cliquetis frénétiques suivi l'avalanche de coups de feu et Nygma poussa un cri de rage en constatant que son chargeur était vide. Il jeta l'arme automatique qu'il tenait en main et celle-ci percuta enfin une bouteille, qui éclata sur le sol.  
Sugar, la prostituée blonde aux airs angéliques, sursauta violemment et ses petites mains fines cessèrent aussitôt de masser les épaules d'Harvey. Ce dernier tira sur son cigare pour laisser échapper un nuage de fumée noire, puis il le déposa dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse en verre et quitta son fauteuil pour rejoindre le Riddler.  
Agacé par son propre échec, Nygma donna un coup de pied dans le vide, la mine sombre comme un gamin que l'on a privé de télévision. Harvey lui toucha l'épaule et sortit son propre flingue de sa ceinture.  
" Regarde.", ordonna-t-il.  
Il tendit le bras avec nonchalance et tira en plusieurs saccades. Ed se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en grimaçant.  
Les bouteilles furent détruites les unes après les autres.  
Le bras d'Harvey retomba. Il remit soigneusement le cran de sûreté, alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas mis précédemment. C'est alors qu'il colla le flingue dans les mains du Riddler.  
\- Tu dois apprendre à connaître l'arme que tu utilises, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, il faut savoir comment elle fonctionne.  
Doucement, Two Faces guida les doigts d'Edward sur la crosse.  
\- C'est toi qui a le contrôle, pas elle. Tu dois la maîtriser pour ça. Et ce n'est pas un jouet...  
Il se rapprocha et se plaça derrière Ed. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant ses bras l'entourer, relever ses deux mains pour faire remonter le canon de l'arme juste en dessous de son menton. Il pencha la tête en arrière, surpris.  
\- C'est un outil, continua Harvey à son oreille.  
Ses doigts fripés à la peau brûlée enserrèrent le poignet d'Ed, faisant glisser le canon du flingue jusqu'à sa tempe. Le Riddler eut un sourire crispé, le coeur tambourinant d'excitation dans sa poitrine, toute colère envolée.  
\- Tu as dis...tu as dis que ce n'était pas un jouet.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse ?, rétorqua Two Faces.  
Sa langue caressa le pavillon de l'oreille contre laquelle il murmurait. Ed gémit tout bas en fermant les yeux, appuyant légèrement ses épaules contre le torse derrière lui.  
\- Remets d'autres bouteilles, dit Harvey à Spice, la prostituée en cuir noir, qui observait à distance depuis un moment.  
La jeune femme perchée sur ses talons hauts, récupéra des bouteilles dans le minibar et les installa. Les morceaux de verre brisé crissèrent sous ses pas.  
\- Chaque tireur est différent, poursuivit Harvey. Il faut que tu trouves la posture qui te va bien. Mais en attendant, je vais te montrer les bases...  
\- Oh oui, montre-moi, susurra Ed en frottant langoureusement son arrière-train à l'entrejambe de Two Faces.  
Celui-ci l'ignora - malgré le tressaillement au coin de sa bouche - et il tendit les bras en soutenant ceux du Riddler.  
\- Pour l'instant, tiens-la à deux mains, déclara-t-il. Tu pourras mieux gérer le recul. Laisse un peu de mou, ne raidit pas les muscles.  
Lorsque les bras d'Ed lui parurent convenablement positionnés, il passe une main sous son aisselle.  
\- Relaxe les épaules. Elles sont trop hautes. Redresse ta nuque, la tête droite.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent la racine des cheveux oranges. Ed serra les dents.  
\- Fixe le guidon. Cette partie sur le canon, expliqua Harvey en montrant du doigt. Pas ta cible. Il faut que le guidon reste net quand tu vises.  
Il l'aida à retirer la sécurité, puis il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Ed.  
\- Garde les deux yeux ouverts, continue de respirer normalement jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt. Rien ne presse.  
\- Si tu me touches comme ça, c'est difficile d'être concentré, grogna le Riddler.  
Harvey sourit, l'oeil brillant d'un éclat moqueur.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais un génie.  
Le visage d'Edward se ferma et il pressa la détente.  
La bouteille en face de lui explosa.  
\- Bravo, chuchota Harvey en remontant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre.  
Ed tira. La deuxième bouteille sur la droite éclata.  
Les doigts d'Harvey appuyèrent sur son entrejambe.  
La balle suivante passa à côté.  
\- Ne te laisse pas distraire, continue !, gronda Harvey en plongeant dans le cou d'Ed, sa langue râpeuse traçant un chemin de salive sur la peau pâle du rouquin.  
Les bras du Riddler se mirent à trembler. Il tira encore, et encore, mais les balles filaient sans cesse dans le décor. Au lieu d'en être énervé, Ed sentit une vague d'exaltation le submerger.  
L'érection d'Harvey se blottit contre le lycra vert moulant ses fesses, preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecté. Ed gémit lorsque les lèvres d'Harvey coulèrent le long de sa gorge et que sa main gauche commença de masser son sexe de plus en plus dur.  
Avec un soupir de frustration, le Riddler laissa retomber ses bras.  
\- Je t'ai dis de continuer, grogna Two Faces.  
\- Je ne peux pas, idiot !, haleta Edward.  
Alors Harvey lui reprit son arme en se détachant du Riddler, et la rangea dans une poche de sa veste. Ed l'enlaça presque aussitôt.  
\- A mon tour de te montrer mon savoir-faire !, s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
\- Et de quel genre de savoir-faire s'agit-il ?, demanda Harvey avec amusement et une curiosité factice - il avait déjà une petite idée.  
Ed fit la moue, puis esquissa un geste obscène suffisamment équivoque - un doigt rentré dans son poing fermé.  
Harvey eut un éclat de rire et lui claqua une main sur le derrière, avant de l'emmener en direction de sa chambre, le Riddler chuchotant déjà des insanités à son oreille.


End file.
